Une autre vie
by hachi-et-la-grande-pretresse
Summary: Et si, nos ninjas préférés étaient des lycéens ordinaires avec leur vie à eux ? Des hauts, des bas, des caractères différents, des amours, des amitiés, des passions etc.
1. Chapter 1

7H00, le réveil sonne dans la chambre de Sakura Haruno. La jeune fille ouvre les yeux et éteins son réveil en grommelant. Aujourd'hui, 5 septembre 2005, jour de la rentrée. Sakura, 15 ans, entre en seconde. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se leva lentement de son lit, elle ouvrit ses volets laissant entrer la lumière dans sa chambre. Les rayons du soleil touchèrent directement le poster de Marilyn Manson accroché au dessus de son bureau. Sakura souria et ouvrit son armoire pour y prendre des vêtements. Elle enfila un bustier rouge et noir, une mini jupe noire ainsi qu'une paire de collant en résille noir. Puis, elle entra dans la salle de bain où elle se lava, coiffa ses cheveux roses, se maquilla et mit ses innombrables bijoux. Ensuite elle descendit à la cuisine. Personne ne si trouvait. Ses parents étaient encore couchés et son frère aîné Hiroki ne vivait plus ici. Elle mangea en vitesse, se lava les dents, mis ses New Rock et pris son sac (1) Sakura marcha jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, ses écouteurs aux oreilles et Manson (bien sûr) dans son baladeur. Puis, elle s'assit sur un banc en attendant son bus. Là, elle entendit une voix enjouée à travers les chansons du révérend. Elle éteignit son baladeur et le vit, lui, son meilleur ami, celui qui lui éclair sa journée, celui qui la rend heureuse, son ange, son rayon de soleil, Naruto Uzumaki. Le blondinet accourait vers son amie. Lui, s'était encore vêtue bêtement, prenant les premières fringues qui lui tombait sous la main. Un t-shirt troué, un pantalon large en tissu et une paire de Van's toute abîmée. Le jeune homme sauta littéralement au cou de son amie, manquant de la faire tombée.

-Good morning Sakura-chan! s'écria t-il

Sakura éclata de rire. 1 mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu ! 1 mois ! Ça lui avait paru une éternité. Cette phrase, il la disait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et toujours en criant, même si sakura était à côté de lui. Pourtant, ça paraît étrange aux yeux des gens qu'ils soient amis. A cause de leur différence physique et caractérielle. Sakura, elle, est une gothique. Elle aime Marylin Manson à la folie, elle porte des New Rock et va dans des bars et des boîtes gothiques avec ses amis. Naruto, de son côté, est du genre flemmard. Il met n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il soit habillés, est optimiste et écoute plutôt du reggae. Différent donc, mais inséparables. Les fois où Naruto se fait blâmer a cause des connerie qu'il fait en cour, Sakura prend sa défense et a chaque fois que Sakura se fait « mal voir » à cause de son look, Naruto prend sa défense. Très amis donc. Enfin, le bus des deux jeunes arriva. Ils montèrent. Il n'y avait pas foule dedans. Que des élèves du collège et du lycée. Sakura et Naruto traversèrent l'allée du bus. Ils passèrent devant Ino. Cette dernière observa Sakura de haut en bas avec un air hautain. Sakura lui lança un regard noir. Naruto, qui était derrière son amie, remarque ce coup d'œil et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça avait dégénéré comme ça. Entrée en 6ème, Sakura et Ino étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Mais au fils des années, elles sont devenues les pires ennemies. Enfin bon, Naruto se dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop ce poser de question car la femme était bel et bien l'être le plus étrange sur terre ! Ils s'assiérent derrière Shikamaru Nara. Pour être un flemmard, c'est vraiment un flemmard. Lui, il aurait bien voulu rester sous la couette au lieu de reprendre les cours. D'ailleurs, en cours, il dort ! Mais, les profs ne peuvent rien dire car il a un Q.I élevé. Shikamaru était bien callé au fond de son fauteuil en train d'écouter un CD de ska quand Naruto le tapota sur la tête. Shikamaru grommela et se retourna vers le blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Salut Shika ! s'écria t-il

-Naruto…t'es lourd…soupira Shikmaru en éteignant son baladeur, Salut Sakura.

Sakura lui souria et les trois jeunes parlèrent ensemble de leur vacances. Puis, ils dérivèrent sur le lycée tandis que le bâtiment était en vue.

-Je me demande quels seront les nouveaux cette année. Soupira Naruto

-Ouai, dit Shikamaru, en espérant que ce ne soit pas des cas comme Lee.

-Hey ! fit une voix derrière lui, j'ai tout entendu !

Shikamaru se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une paire de gros sourcils froncés.

-Ohayo(2) Lee. dit-il.

Lee, Rock Lee plus exactement, est arrivé l'année dernière. Lee est, comment dire, un bien étrange énergumène. Il est persuadé de faire fondre toutes les filles, alors que c'est le contraire, porte des vêtements flashis et des chemises hawaïennes, et n'a strictement aucuns complexes (ce qu'on avait bien remarqué !) !Sakura se mit a rire et le bus s'arrêta. Tout le monde descendit. Ils marchèrent en direction du lycée. Naruto se mit soudainement à faire la tronche. Non pas parce qu'il devait retourné en cour mais parce qu'il y avait deux personnes devant eux. Deux personnes, semblables de dos, l'un était grand, de long cheveux noirs qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-dos, un skate au bars, une tenus de skater, d'ailleurs, c'est un skater : Neiji Hyuga. Ce type, Sakura et Shikamaru ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils le trouvent prétentieux, hautain et qu'il se surestime. A côté de lui, sa cousine, Hinata, petite et menue, elle est plutôt du style classique, ne sachant pas beaucoup qu'il elle est vraiment. Si Naruto fait la tronche, c'est qu'il est sorti avec elle pendant 5 mois et qu'elle a rompu juste avant les vacances. Mais lui, il est toujours accro. Sakura, le savait, elle se souvint du soir où ils on rompu…

_FLASH-BACK_

_Le téléphone de Sakura sonna. Elle décrocha._

_-Allo, Sakura ?fit une voix enrouée a l'autre bouts du fil_

_-Naruto ? fit la jeune fille étonnée, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Est-ce que…je peux venir ? J'aurai besoin de te parler…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était là, assis sur son lit, les yeux rouges. Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de le remettre en forme sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé._

_-Hinata… commença Naruto, Hinata a souhaité que l'on rompre. Alors, c'est fini entre nous deux…_

_Sakura ne dit rien. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Naruto dans un tel état, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Elle ne l'aurai jamais imaginer être comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle pu faire c'est lui offrir son épaule pour qu'il puisse y pleurer._

_FLASH-BACK_

Sakura regarda Naruto, pourtant, comme ça, il ne montrait pas qu'il voulait retourner avec elle. Enfin bon, si il n'était pas malheureux, elle n'avait pas à trop s'en soucier. Du côté des Hyuga, Neiji vu que sa cousine semblait embarrassée, elle soupirait.

-Hinata-chan, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien…je crains juste le regard de Naruto en fait.

-T'as pas a le craindre, vous avez rompu, vous avez rompu ! C'est comme ça ! T'en soucie pas !

Hinata lui souria. Neiji, même s'il ne le montrait jamais, est toujours protecteur envers sa cousine. Ce dernier cogna dans un lycée.

-Hey ! Fait gaffe ! grogna l'inconnu.

Il était grand, avait une masse importante et en désordre de cheveux brun au reflet roux. Il avait un maquillage étrange (la peau en blanc et le contour des yeux et des lèvres en violets) et devait être en terminale. A côté de lui se trouvait un jeune homme, punk, au cheveux rouges et abordant un t-shirt à l'effigie des Sex Pistols. Lui aussi avait un étrange maquillage. Ses yeux verts étaient entourés de noir, lui donnant l'air mauvais.

-Putain Kankurô ! fit le punk, Fais gaffe où tu fous tes pieds ! Va pas gueuler sur les autres alors que c'est toi qui fait la faute !

-Je t'es pas causés toi ! répliqua le dénommé Kankurô

-Evite de te faire remarquer alors que c'est notre premier jour de cour !

-Hey ! JE suis l'aîné entre nous deux alors fermes là tu veut ? On dirait Temari !

Les deux Hyuga les observèrent un instant, surpris et reprirent leur route. Puis, ils entrèrent dans le lycée et se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté pour trouver leurs classes.

elle pètes le style Sakura-chan

bonjour

Hachi : Bon, et bien, voilà notre premier chapitre qui est en ligne ! Faites péter le champomy et le Smirnoff ! lol Arf, on espère qu'il vous a plus !Il a été écrit pas Hachi herself :3 voilà voilà que dire d'autre...on va attendre que la grande prêtresse mette le chapitre 2 ! Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Après s'être séparée de son cousin Neiji, Hinata tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la foule d'élèves qui regardait dans quelle classe ils étaient.  
Elle réussit à s'avancer jusqu'au mur et lut à voix demi haute la feuille: "Hinata Hyuga...Sakura Haruno...Shikamaru Nara...Sabaku no Gaara...?", elle relut le dernier nom de la liste et s'aperçut qu'il lui était totalement inconnu, elle dit alors dans un murmure : Gaara...qui cela peut-il bien être...?".  
La jolie brunette sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et se trouva face à un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux fringues vraiment bizarres.  
-C'est moi Gaara. dit-il en souriant, Alors je suis dans ta classe ? Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à pousser tous ces gars pour voir où je suis ! Et toi qui t'es ?  
-Euh...je suis Hinata... Tu es nouveau, non ? demanda t-elle intriguée  
-Ouais, je me suis fais viré de mon ancien bahut. Tous des cons là-bas.  
- Ah... Bah j'espères que ça se passera bien ici... dit-elle intimidée  
- Oh il n'y a pas de raisons. Du moment qu'on m'emmerde pas je suis gentil comme tout ! dit Gaara avant de sourire  
Ils furent interrompus par Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru qui arrivèrent en trombe.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses bouscula Gaara qui manqua de tomber par terre.  
- Eh ! Fais un peu gaffe où tu marches ! grogna ce dernier en se redressant  
- Eh ! Tu me parles autrement, ok ! dis Sakura  
- Sinon !  
- 'Tain! Je sais pas qui t'es mais...  
- Ok, ok je m'excuses, j'ai pas à te parler comme ça... Je m'appelle Sabaku no Gaara.  
- Sakura Haruno et tes excuses sont acceptées...  
- Eh mais tu pourrais t'excuser toi aussi quand même ! oè.éo  
Ils rigolèrent doucement de leur dispute quand Sakura vit Hinata qu'elle salua chaleureusement:  
- Hinata ! Comment ça va ?  
Hinata qui était gênée par la présence de Naruto baissa la tête et répondit timidement:  
-Ca va... Tu es dans ma classe, Gaara et toi aussi Shika .  
- Merci d'avoir été regardé pour moi, j'avais trop la flemme d'aller jusque là-bas. Fit Shikamaru  
- On s'en serait douté ! rétorqua Naruto  
- Quoi tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que je supportes ce mec ? dit Sakura en rigolant  
- Eh ! Je peux être violent ! fit Gaara un peu vexé  
Le jeune punk regarda Naruto et lui tendit la main.  
- Salut, Gaara. dit-il  
Naruto prit la main du garçon aux cheveux rouges et la serra.  
- Salut, moi c'est Naruto.  
Il fit de même pour Shika.  
Shika salua Hinata.  
- Vous vous connaissez pas tous les deux ? demanda t Gaara à Naruto en parlant de Hinata.  
Le petit blond et la jolie brunette baissèrent la tête et firent oui.  
Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il regarda Hinata mais les refoula aussitôt.  
- Merde !dit Gaara,Je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe là.  
- Baka ! oè.éo fit Sakura  
Naruto alla voir dans quelle classe il se trouvait et remarqua qu'il était avec Ino, une grosse pouf' qui écoutait Britney à longeur de journée et qui ne jugeait que par le rose, les paillettes et les strass.  
Mais il remarqua aussi le nom d'une élève qui lui était inconnu: Tenten...  
Il revint près de Sakura et les autres quand Ino passa à côté d'eux.  
Sakura la regarda de haut en bas et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre:  
- Mmh ! Ca sent la petasse à plein nez tout d'un coup !  
- Espéce d'idiote ! fit sèchement Ino  
Ino alla voir la feuille et revint déçue, elle lâcha un soupir.  
- Oh mince alors je suis avec un idiot fini ! Ton meilleur ami Sakura, c'était devinable que c'était lui dont je faisais allusion, non ?  
- Sale conne ! Ne parle pas de Naruto comme ça !  
Si Naruto et Gaara ne l'avait pas retenue Sakura aurait fait d'Ino de la pâtée pour chiens.  
Ino partit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
- Elle attend que ça, que tu t'énerve. soupira Shikamaru, Elle sait que ça t'emmerde alors elle le fait mais en t'énervant tu la satisfait !

- Merci, j'suis pas stupide !s'écria Sakura en colère, Pas besoin d'avoir un Q.I. comme le tiens pour le savoir, mais c'est plus fort que moi Shika !  
Sasuke arriva à son tour jusqu'à la petite troupe qui s'était formée. Le jeune homme était du genre à faire fondre toute les filles : de type asiatique, des yeux noirs, ses cheveux corbeaux étaient dressés derrière sa tête, une tenue clean : jean patte d'éf', converse noires, chemise blanches à rayures bleues. Bref, tout l'allure du playboy qui prend soin de lui. Mais bizarrement, il n'était sorti qu'une fois avec une fille, c'était en 5ème et ça n'avait durée que 3 jours. Sasuke, lui, connais Naruto et Sakura depuis la 6ème et s'entend vraiment bien avec eux !  
- Salut tout le monde. Dit-il  
Il remarqua Gaara et lui tendit la main.  
- Euh... Salut, je suis Sasuke.  
- Gaara, punk pour te servir.  
Sasuke souria à cette remarque et partit voir avec qui il était en cours et vit sur la fiche qu'il était avec Shino Aburame, c'était un mec très discret mais sympa mais il y avait ce Kiba Inuzaka, une racaille homophobe et frimeur.  
Il revint avec la bande quand arriva Kiba qui regarda de haut en bas Gaara et ses cheveux rouges et lui sortit:  
- Putain, on sait vraiment plus quoi inventer ! Pour se fringuer comme ça faut vraiment être attardé !  
Le garçon au maquillage étrange s'énerva et fonça sur la petite racaille pour le bloquer contre le mur.   
Il le souleva par le col de sa veste Lacoste et le regarda méchamment:  
- Tu parles de moi comme ça ne serais ce qu'une fois encore et j'te crève connard ! Compris !  
Kiba se tut, le souffle coupé il acquiesça.  
Gaara lâcha le col du rappeur qui tomba par terre.  
Lorsqu'il revint auprès des autres il n'avait pas l'air énervé du tout.  
- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas te faire viré cette année il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu évites de faire ce genre de choses Gaara. remarqua Hinata  
- Je sais mais l'autre clown à casquette m'a trop énervé !

De l'autre côté de la cour se trouvait Kankuro qui était dans la classe de Lee et Neiji ne connaissait encore personne dans la sienne.

Lorsque tous entendirent la sonnerie retentir ils se regroupèrent et rejoinrent leur classe en se demandant qui ils aurait comme prof titulaire.

Gaara demanda à Hinata, dont il était un peu tombé sous le charme de sa timidité, de s'sseoir à côté de lui, elle accepta et Sakura s'assit à côté de Shikamaru.

Naruto s'assit à côté de personne vu qu'il ne connaissait personne vraiment bien à part Ino qu'il haïssait.

Sasuke s'assit aux côtés de Shino et tous dans leur classe différente attendirent que le cours commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Puisque la grande prêtresse ne semble pas vouloir répondre aux revieuws, je vais le faire toute seul T.T. En premier lieu, merci a tous pour vos encouragements et quand vous dites que cette fic vous plait. Ça fait du bien par où ça passe ensuite, question couple, vous serez surpris de savoir qui sera/est avec qui héhéhéhéhé. Maintenant, je réponds individuellement à certaine reviews.

Nami et Ishime : Merci de m'en envoyer plein la gueule. Je déconne, enfin bon. Je suivrais tous vos conseils (aérer le texte, éviter les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaisons, éviter le langage sms ect . pardon !) Quand à l'action, a savoir que ce n'est que le chapitre 1 et que, dans ce cas, il n'y a quasiment que des descriptions. Aussi notre fic n'est pas une fic où il doit se passer énormément d'évènement dans le style du manga... Enfin bon, je vais faire des effort pour que la lisibilité de notre fic soit convenable Merci de votre compréhension .

Une dernière chose et après je vous laisse avec le chapitre trois : en ce qui concerne Sakura et Ino. On se doutait un peu que le fait que Sakura soit un gothique brusque un peu le peuple ! Mais, on avait envie que les personnages change comparé au manga ect. Et puis, Ino, désolé de vous avoir mis€ en colère parce qu'elle est une vrai pouffiasse. En fait, on s'aide un peu des gens qui nous entoure dans notre bahut ! Et puis, je sais que de première vue, Sakura semble la gentille gothique que tout le monde aime et Ino la vieille p que personne ne peut piffer...mais c'est pas trop le cas. Enfin bon, notre fic débute, c'est notre première alors, voilà, on va faire des effort promis !

Merci à vous

* * *

Chapitre3 :

Dans la classe de Sakura et compagnie se faisait voir une bonne entente. Tout le monde parlait tranquillement en attendant leur professeur titulaire. Gaara et Hinata s'était retournés pour pouvoir parler avec Shikamaru et Sakura qui était derrière eux. Gaara et Sakura débattaient sur de leur goûts musicaux (à savoir punk et hard rock :)) et Hinata et Shikamaru écoutait sans rien comprendre (logique, vu que ce ne sont pas leur musiques préférés). Soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Tous les élèves se turent et regardèrent le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Il était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux ébène et les yeux noisette. En travers de son visage il y avait une longue cicatrice. Le prof posa son sac sur le bureau et regarda sa classe en souriant.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix claire, Je suis le professeur Iruka, votre professeur titulaire et de français pour toute l'année !

Silence dans la classe. Shikamaru soupira.

-Et bien, fit-il, on est pas tombé bas...enfin bon, c'est déjà ça, on aurait pus avoir Orochimaru...

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Bien. fit Iruka, je vais vous distribuez votre emploi du temps et vous pourrez voir les noms de vos prof .

Il passa dans les rangées en distribuant des feuilles aux élèves. Shikamaru pris la sienne et la regarda.

-Oh, c'est bon, on commence la semaine par Art Plastique avec Kurenaï, c'est pas trop crevant. Après, on a maths avec...ARGH !

Sakura sursauta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?demanda t-elle

Hinata et Gaara se retournèrent. Shikamaru pointa sa feuille.

-On a Orochimaru en maths ! s'écria t-il

-On est prié de garder le silence. fit Iruka.

-Mais, c'est la merde. dit moins fort Shikamaru

-C'est qui Orochimaru ? demanda Gaara

-Un sadique ! Le prof de maths, répondit Shikamaru, c'est la 3ème année de suite que je l'ai ! L'horreur !

Gaara se mit à rire. Hinata sourit et Sakura dit à Shikamaru :

-Hey, c'est bon ! On aurait pus avoir Tsunade en prof d'hist...

-On l'a. la coupa Gaara

-Meeerrrddee ...soupira Sakura, Pourquoi on tombe sur des profs pareils !

Dans la classe de Naruto, Kurenaï était d'arriver. Elle distribuait les feuilles quand on frappa à la porte.

-Oui ? dit-elle, Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparut.

-Euh...excusez moi. dit-elle, Anko-sama m'a retenue un peu plus longtemps...

-Bien, entre. Dit Kurenaï, Met toi à côté de Naruto, le blond là. Quel est ton nom ?

-Tenten. Répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

Naruto la dévisagea. Elle était de moyenne taille, des cheveux bruns attacher en deux macarons un peu bordeliques et tenue par des baguettes chinoises. Elle avait un look plutôt baba, un pantalon larges, un débardeur noir customisé, une jupe posée au dessus de son pantalon, des Van's énormes avec des perles sur les lacets, à l'oreille gauche (la seule que voit naruto), un écarteur et à côté un anneau en bois. Elle avait aussi un piercing au labret.

-Elle devrait plaire à Shika. pensa Naruto avec un petit sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres.

Tenten se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?

-Arf, nan rien...répondit Naruto. Tu viens d'où ?

-D'Ame no Kuni...répondit Tenten

-Erk ! C'est loin ! s'écria Naruto

-Oui, je sais ! fit Tenten en souriant.

-Raa, elle a un joli sourire en plus. pensa Naruto, un goutte de sueur sur le front.

Quand a la classe de sasuke, tout le monde attendait le prof qui était en retard.

-Pfff mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? soupira Sasuke en posant la tête sur la table.

-Vas savoir...fit Shino.

Une boulette de papier arriva dans la tête de Sasuke. Ce dernier se retourna et vit Kiba qui se marrait.

-Pfff mais pourquoi je me retrouve dans la classe de ce boulet moi ? dit –il

-Vas savoir...dit une nouvelle fois Shino

-Ah non, arrête avec tes « vas savoir » toi ! dit Sasuke

Shino sourie amusé. Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Un homme âgé d'environ 28 ans entra. Malgré son âge il avait les cheveux blancs. Une cicatrice allait du haut de son front à gauche et traversait son visage jusqu'à sa joue gauche et ses yeux étaient verrons.

-Excusez moi pour le retard. dit-il en souriant avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur le front, J'ai été retardé par Anko-sama.

-Pourquoi on a un prof pareil ? murmura Shino.

Il se tourna vers son voisin de classe. Sasuke était moitié bouche bée et regardait le prof d'une manière assez étrange.

-Qu'est ce qu'y lui prend ? se demanda Shino.

-Purée...souffla Sasuke et se calant contre son siège, il est...

-Quoi ?

-Nan rien...

-Je me présente, dit le prof, Kakashi Hatake, votre prof d'anglais et prof titulaire. Toi le petit brun là bas.

Il pointa du doigt Kiba qui chahutait déjà.

-Ne Commence pas à faire l'idiot. dit kakashi, Ce serai mieux pour toi.

-hey ! fit Kiba pour lui-même, Il me cherche l'autre grande tapette ?

-J'ai tout entendu ! remarqua Kakashi.

Kiba déglutit. Puis, le calme étant revenus dans la classe, Kakashi fit à son tour les présentations de l'emploi du temps et des prof. 2heures après, la sonneries retentit et Sasuke sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Sakura et les autres au foyer du lycée. Il manquait Naruto.

-Je crois qu'il a Kurenaï. Dit Sakura

-Ça va, moi j'ai une classe de merde et un prof qui fait pitié. soupira Sasuke, mais il a une belle gueule !

-Ah bon ? fit sakura, C'est qui ?

-Kakashi Hatake...

-Hey ! On l'a en anglais ! fit remarquer Hinata

Naruto arriva à son tour et s'assit. Puis il déclara en regardant Shikamaru.

-Shika ! Je t'ai trouve une fille !

-Ouh laaaa...soupira Shika.

-Regarde c'est elle !dit Naruto en pointant du doigts Tenten. C'est ma voisine de classe, elle est sympa. Hé ! Tenten ! Viens restes pas toute seule !

La baba se retourna et vit Naruto. Elle sourit et vins s'asseoir à ses côtés.

* * *

Hachi : voilà voilà, chapitre 3 boucler, j'espère ne pas avoir commis trop de gaffe cette fois ! Reviews please ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient donc tous installés ensemble au foyer du lycée constitué de tables, de chaises, de poufs et même d'un canapé ! (wow, quel foyer !)

Il y avait aussi, dans le renfoncement de la vaste pièce une étagère où étaient installés une télévision et une chaîne hi-fi avec à côté de celle-ci des piles de CD appartenant au lycée.

Les élèves n'écoutaient jamais ces diques étant donné qu'ils étaient composés de chanteurs comme Michel Sardou ou Gilbert Bequeau en France et rares étaient les jeunes de ce lycée à écouter cette musique.

Le foyer avait été entièrement installé par les élèves, l'année dernière.

C'était eux qui avaient ramenés les poufs, le canapé, la chaîne, ect…

Il y avait donc dans tous les sacs des élèves, ou presque, des CD de leur choix pour pouvoir les écouter.

Naruto s'était assit le plus loin possible d'Hinata, il n'était pas prêt à affronter son regard.

Lorsqu'Hinata vit Naruto entrer elle se sentit tout de suite génée et baissa la tête, rougie.

Gaara se rendit compte de cette gène et se leva d'un bond.

-J'ai bien envie de découvrir le parc du lycée moi. Hinata tu viens me montrer ? demanda Gaara

-Oh oui bonne idée Gaara ! Je vais te montrer.lui répondit Hinata

Elle se leva à son tour vivement, trop heureuse de quitter cette pièce à l'atmosphère tendue.

-Alors à tout à l'heure ! On se retrouve en cours. Reprit Hinata, fuyant le regard du blondinet

Naruto présenta alors Tenten à tout le monde.

-Tenten voici la personne que tu dois absolument connaître en premier ! dit-il en désignant Sakura. Sakura, ma meilleure amie. Une fille géniale ! Mais faut pas l'emmerder parce que sinon c'est une chieuse…rajouta t-il en chuchotant

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit méchant !demanda Sakura en plaisantant

Tous se mirent à rire puis enfin Naruto reprit les présentations.

-Voici Shika, un gros flemmard mais très intelligent et très mignon, nan ? demanda t-il discrètement

Tenten rougit et toussota légèrement mais ne répondit point.

-Sasuke, le tombeur ! Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et lui s'en fout total ! Quel idiot franchement ! Enfin un gentil mec. Voilà ! finit-il par dire

-D'accord, merci pour les précisions ! Et la fille qui est partie, c'est qui ? demanda Tenten

-Ah…Hinata…dit Naruto avec ce regard emplit de tristesse qu'il empruntait lorsque l'on parlait de la belle Hinata.

-Euh… c'est une gentille nana, un peu timide mais très gentille…rajouta Sakura

-J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas du parler de cette fille.dit la fille aux macarons

-Ah l'amour ! dit Sasuke. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne sors jamais avec les filles !

-Ta gueule Sasuke. Garde tes remarques pour un autre jour.dit Shika

-Pardon… Allez Naruto ! Laisse tomber. Oublie la.reprit Sasuke

-Et ce gars aux cheveux rouges…Vous le connaissez aussi ? reprit Tenten, histoire de changer de sujet.

-Non, on l'a connu aujourd'hui. Il est nouveau, comme toi. Il s'appelle Gaara. Dit Sakura

Gaara et Hinata étaient donc sortis pour faire un tour de parc, lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du foyer et se retrouvèrent dehors Hinata dit alors :

-Merci Gaara de m'avoir sortie de là.

-Oh derien, j'avais de toute façons envie de découvrir le parc.

Ils partirent en direction du parc, tout d'abord silencieux, appréciant le soleil brillant sur leur visage et réchauffant leurs bras nus.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'énorme pelouse, au milieu du parc, Hinata s'arrêta et montra alors le terrain a Gaara et lui annonca :

-C'est ici qu'on fera sport, si ce n'est pas dans le gymnase. Enfin c'est ici qu'on faisait sport avec Sakura, Shika, Sasuke et…Naruto les années précédentes… dit elle tête baissée

-Dis moi Hinata. C'est quoi ce gros malaise à chaque fois que Naruto et toi vous êtes réunis ?

-Euh… fit elle

-Merde ! C'est peut être indiscret ! Quel con. Ca me regarde pas, laisse tomber.reprit Gaara , conscient de sa curiosité mal placée.

-Si, tu peux savoir. Naruto et moi étions ensemble l'année dernière et avant les vacances nous avons rompus. Répondit Hinata

-Il t'as laissé tomber ! Toi ! s'indigna t-il

-Non… C'est moi qui l'ai laissé en fait… reprit Hinata très génée

-Ah d'accord, et il est toujours amoureux de toi on dirait.

-Oui c'est ça le problème, on n'a pas réussit à rester amis.

-T'inquiètes Hinata, ça reviendra ! Allez n'y penses plus !reprit Gaara tout joyeux

La sonnerie se fit retentir et ils virent les élèves rentrer vers les salles de classe.

-Allez ! C'est reparti pour les cours… super ! dit Gaara avec ironie

-En plus on voit la prof d'histoire maintenant et pour deux heures ! Je crois que tu peux même pas imaginer quel genre de personne c'est ! dit Hinata toujours avec cette timidité dans la voix.

-Tant que ça !

-Oui, je t'assure ! Enfin tu verras par toi même !

Hinta scruta les élèves qui grouillaient dans la cour et prés des salles de classe et aperçut alors Shika et Sakura.

-Tiens, les voilà !

Ils les rejoignirent et rentrèrent dans la salle de cours et découvrirent le regard sadique de Tsunade, la prof d'Histoire…

De son côté Naruto rentra avec Tenten dans leur salle de cours et attendirent leur prof en bavardant .

-Tes amis sont vraiment sympa ! dit Tenten

-Ah oui ? Tu trouves vraiment ? demanda t-il enjoué

-Oui. Je suis nouvelle ici et ça fait plaisir de découvrir des gens cool. Rajouta t-elle avec un sourire

Naruto rougit sous cette remarque et tenta de le caché.

Leur prof de l'heure arriva enfin, après 10 minutes de retard (je suis sûre que vous vous doutez de quel prof c'est ! lol), il s'excusa pour son retard et accusa Anko-sama de l'avoir retenu.

Il s'appellait Kakashi Hatake et devait avoir 28 ans malgré ses cheveux blancs.

Naruto en avait déjà entendu parler par Sasuke.

Le professeur expliqua ses règles, les devoirs qui seraient demandés au long de l'année, etc…

Il n'avait pas l'air sérieux comme prof, plutôt du genre marrant et joueur .

Cela plaisait à Naruto.

-Au fait tu aimes l'anglais ? demanda Naruto à Tenten

-Non je détèste, je suis vraiment nulle. Pourtant j'essaye mais ça me saoule . dit-elle à voix basse

-C'est vrai ? Moi j'adore ! Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Ajouta le blondinet.

-Ouais, c'est cool. Finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

A ce sourire, Naruto se sentit légèrement troublé mais ne fit guère attention à cette sensation si soudaine, mettant cela sur le dos de l'amour qu'il avait pour Hinata.

Ils écoutèrent enfin calmement le prof parler et restèrent silencieux.

Du côté de Sasuke qui était toujours au côtés de Shino et qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour sortir ses habituels 'Va savoir.', il n'y avait rien de nouveau à part une nouvelle prof, qu'ils ne connaissaient guère, ni Sasuke, ni Shino. Celle ci s'appellait Yuka Yamashita et était fort belle.

Elle devait avoir 25 au plus ! Elle paraissait si jeune qu'on aurait pu la confondre à une élève.

Elle avait l'air agréable mais exigeante !

Ses consignes étaient dures et les travaux de l'année ne paraissaient pas faciles mais son visage était doux, son regard chaleureux et la voix calme.

Elle était brune, très fine, les yeux d'un bleu océan et la peau très pâle.

Mais contrairement aux autres garçons de la classe, Sasuke ne se préoccupait guère de sa présence.

Il écoutait passivement la jeune prof, au contraire des autres qui buvaient littéralement ses paroles.

Quant à Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata et Gaara eux tentaient de faire le plus calme aux yeux de Tsunade, la sadique.

Gaara et Sakura se retenaient d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'indigner des paroles de la prof, mais réussirent jusque là à ne pas lâcher un mot.

Mais lorsque Tsunade dit alors que sa punition préférée était de taper sur les doigts des élèves inconvenants avec une règle en fer, suivit de son rire le plus sadique (sorcière ! lol) Gaara ne pus se retenir de se lever d'un bond.

-Vous êtes folle madame ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous nous dites ? Vous êtes complètement à la masse ! demanda t-il indigné

-Et bien je vois que mes remarques ne plaisent pas à tout le monde ! Quel dommage, ç'aurait été parfait sinon… . dit-elle ironiquement. Je vois que je vais pouvoir expérimenter dés le premier jour ma punition favorite. Rajouta t-elle de son rire sadique.

-Vous ne me toucherez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous frapper. Nous avons changé d'époque vous savez ! Je sais que vous êtes vieille mais quand même ! répliqua Gaara maintenant très en colère.

Hinata lui tira sur la manche et le supplia de se taire.

A ces mots Gaara se tu mais garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux de la prof.

-Vous avez fini je suppose ? demanda Tsunade, un sourire au lèvres

Gaara ne répondit rien mais garda la tête haute.

-Et bien, je vois que le courage se perd aussi vite que la politesse chez les jeunes ! Sortez de mon cours et n'y revenez pas avant d'avoir accepté mes consignes et punitions ! Lorsque vous reviendrez dans cette salle je veux que vous soyez prêt adhérer à mes choix de punitions et de consignes. Est ce clair jeune homme ? demanda t-elle, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Gaara regarda sa prof d'un regard aussi noir que possible, tant de colère fusait dans son corps mais ne pouvant éclater. Il serra ses points jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau et se fit saigner.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit en n'oubliant pas de faire tomber sa chaise et claquer la porte.

Qu'est qu'il pouvait détester le lycée ! C'était son premier jour et c'était déjà fouaré !

L'école c'était vraiment pas son truc, il détestait toute cette autorité de la part des profs, du directeur !

Toute ce pouvoir sur eux , sur lui…

Il se croyait en prison, il n'était qu'un pion que l'on pouvait prendre et jeter à sa guise.

Il venait de gagner encore une preuve à cet argument aujourd'hui. Avec elle, cette prof sadique.

Il s'assit dehors, près de la porte, par terre, posa son sac à dos à ses côtés et prit son walk-man, il écoutait SurVetSkin, un groupe de punk non connu qu'il appréciait beaucoup écouté, surtout lorsqu'il était énervé. C'était comme si cette musique absorbait sa colère.

Après avoir écouté l'album de ce groupe il se sentait libéré de toute violence.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à midi, ne se risquant pas à rentrer aujourd'hui.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter une peau de vache.

Les autres dans la classe regardaient de temps à autre à travers la porte vitrée, derrière laquelle se trouvait Gaara, pour voir s'il comptait rentrer.

Sakura, Shika et Hinata s'inquiétaient. Ils connaissaient peu Gaara mais l'apprécait déjà et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ai d'ennuis.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, en compagnie du petit punk, ils discutèrent de cet incident avec la prof avant de rejoindre Sasuke, Tenten et Naruto puis tous se dirigèrent vers le refectoir…

--  
N.A: Voilà, c'est fini pour le quatrième chapitre. Vu que cela faisait un bout de temps que je devais écrire cet article je l'ai fait plus long, histoire de me pardonner. Bonne lecture et svp laissez des reviews -la grande prêtresse-


End file.
